fatkidscreamingatcallofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
WHERES THE PLAYSTATION??? (Black Ops PART 5)
WHERES THE PLAYSTATION??? (Black Ops PART 5) is the fifth episode in the series. it was originally uploaded on Friday September 2nd, 2011. In this episode, Austin has hidden his brother's PS3 and JJ gets angry at him. This is the only episode where JJ does not play Call of Duty at all, since he can't because Austin hid his PS3. JJ's voice is noticeably deeper in this episode and the MW3 one compared to the previous ones. JJ tells Austin to get out of JJ's room and JJ is telling Austin where's the PS3 while Austin was on the phone and Austin told JJ to shut up because Austin was talking on the phone and then JJ slaps Austin and then Austin tells JJ that he can go two hours without PS3 and JJ says that he needs his PS3. JJ tells Austin to find the PS3 and Austin tells JJ that he doesn't have to play video games every day and JJ says that video games are a big part of his life. JJ says he needs to play the PS3, because he has a game coming on and said that it's 5:16 p.m. and the game starts in 15 minutes and Austin says to JJ who is he going to play with, he has no friends, JJ said he has online friends that he met. JJ tells Austin to pick up the phone and JJ says to his brother where is the PS3 and JJ tells his brother to pick up the chair and then JJ pushes his brother and asks him where's the PS3 and Austin said he doesn't know and JJ says to his brother where did he put the PS3 and JJ says that Austin took his PS3 and JJ said that he can't play and people are gonna lose and they need him, they are depending on him. Austin says to JJ that he can find it at a different time when he can and JJ said he can't, he also said that he's not gonna play PS2, that's so important, but JJ needs his PS3 to play and Austin said that JJ played PS2 like once and then JJ said PS2 is for baby losers who can't afford a PS3 and then Austin said to JJ that he should play PS2 because JJ is the biggest loser ever and JJ then said what and Austin said that JJ is a loser and JJ said that he's not and then JJ said everyone plays video games and Austin said that there's a lot of nerds in the world just like JJ and then JJ said I'm gonna kill you and then Austin throws JJ's PS3 controller on the ground and then JJ said to Austin, you threw my controller on the ground and Austin says to JJ don't flip. JJ said Where's my PS3 and then JJ yells in a extremely loud and deep voice at Austin, where did you put the PS3. Austin says to JJ that he didn't put the PS3 anywhere and then JJ said to Austin what if JJ tripped on the PS3 and Austin thinks it's so funny and Austin said it's hilarious and JJ said to Austin, I'm going to punch you.